Today, vehicle collisions may be identified by drivers, passengers, and witnesses who see or are involved in the collision. However, such collisions may not be identified and reported in real-time, because the drivers, passengers, and witnesses involved in the collision may be incapacitated or unwilling to report the collision. Moreover, an assessment of a vehicle collision may be performed after the collision occurs, and may be based on vehicle damage reports and/or police reports.